Death star super weapons have been designed but not implemented. One key reason is the vulnerability of a giant orbiting weapon from ICBM's and/or killer satellites and/or space based nuclear explosions.
The present invention eliminates that vulnerability. Many dozen small orbiting solar generators (cells) are launched so that each cell continuously generates solar energy as exemplified in the international space station. Each cell communicates not only with earth control stations, but with each other. Each cell has an onboard processor that continuously calculates how the group of cells could quickly organize into a small area and focus their energy to one death star.
This death star weapon could have a modular design. The first stage could be a giant capacitor which is merely a storage cell and not a weapon. One or more of these first state giant capacitors could be kept in orbits circling the earth. Alternately one or more of these first stage giant capacitors could be launched into orbit as an Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (ICBM). This ICBM could be launched from land, a submarine, a ship, or even an airplane.
A plurality of these giant capacitors could be gathered together in space. They could be electrically joined by any means including connector cables, microwave or any electromagnetic coupling. Mechanical connector cables would minimize any energy transfer losses.
Once the giant capacitor(s) was in a desired orbit for a target acquisition, then a laser weapon vehicle can be rendezvoused with this giant capacitor. This laser weapon is the second stage of the death star. This laser weapon could reside on a newly launched ICBM. A targeting computer system would acquire a target and then assemble the first stage and the second stage of the death star. Ideally all connections would be mechanical to minimize energy transfer losses.
Technically no “weapon in space” exists until the laser is coupled to the giant capacitor and the plurality of solar power generators. This may be important regarding international treaties and space systems. The targeting computer system would ideally be located on earth in a secret and/or moving location to avoid an enemy attack.
This death star can be launched at a moment's notice from earth. It is not a sitting duck. Ideally, a group of death stars would continually move about the earth on tracks, ships, airplanes or in orbit.
When an attack is ordered at least one death star is launched to the rendezvous point of a single or a group of solar power generator satellites. The death star obtains an orbit and fixes the target(s) in its guidance system.
The death star can have a burst power laser powered by the accumulation of dozens of solar power generator satellites. Or it may be a reverse telescope that focuses multiple laser rays from cells and concentrates a super laser beam to the target.
An enemy would have to obtain and destroy virtually all of the solar power generator satellites to knock the weapon out. Or the enemy would have to obtain and destroy multiple death star ICBM's coming from anywhere on earth.
Even this knock out scenario is not a fatal blow to the system. Since one solar power generator satellite could potentially power a city of 80,000, a dozen cells could power a city of a million people. This system could focus a dozen (or more) cells at a target, such as a city, and produce the equivalent of Sherman's march through Georgia, all in a non-nuclear manner using microwave energy. All this destructive force can be done without the death star at all.
In the ideal scenario the solar power generator satellites would initially function as an orbiting solar generator for a city or a plurality of earth locations. A beam of microwave energy, perhaps five miles wide, is generated by a geostationary orbiting solar generator. PG&E is producing one system now.